1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical touch system and an optical touch control method, and more particularly, to an optical touch system and an optical touch control method which accelerate calculation and simplify computational complexity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technologies have developed flourishingly in recent years, all kinds of portable electronic products have widely occupied entire modern consumer electronic products market, and portable electronic products such as personal digital assistants, smart phones and mobile phones are generally equipped with touch devices as interfaces for data communication. Consequently, a display panel of a touch device has gradually become one of the key components in various electronic products. According to the applied mechanism, conventional touch control technologies basically comprise a resistive type, a capacitive type, an ultrasonic type, an infrared type, an optical imaging type touch control technology and so on, which can be applied in various fields. For example, the optical imaging type touch control technology utilizes two image capturing modules (such as cameras) placed at two corners of the display panel for detecting a position of an object on the display panel, which shows up as a shadow. Then, the position of the object on the display panel is located by triangulation. As a result, with advantages of excellent accuracy, high transmission rate, great reliability, low damage rate, affordability and multi-touch operation, the optical imaging type touch control technology, compared to resistive type or capacitive type touch control technology, is especially suitable for display panels of large or medium size. However, although calculation errors seldom come up in current optical touch system for one single touch device, shielding and ghost issues often occur in the optical touch system as a number of touch devices glows. Therefore, handling more touch devices while preventing a rise in computational complexity and an occurrence of calculation errors has become a main objective in the field.